Road Trip
by lambchopx
Summary: G!P Quinn, adopted sisters, road trip, fun shit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do not own glee. Papa Murph does.**

**Story: ****G!P Quinn, Sisters hit the road...  
><strong>I'm not sure if i'll continue with this.. we'll see depending on what you guys think.

xoxox

Quinn was staring straight into the open road as she was steering the wheel of her black and red pick up. Her eyes started to feel a bit droopy until moments later she felt a hand grab her thigh rubbing higher and higher..

The blonde glanced over to see one Rachel Berry wearing a devilish smirk.

Quinn bit her lip and turned her eyes back to the road, "Have a nice nap baby?", she asked. Rachel positioned her left hand even higher on Quinn's thigh and replied, "Yes baby, thank you. I'm feel a lot better..and well rested..and well.."

Quinn could tell by the quiver in her baby sister's voice that the little diva was feeling rather… what can we say, really, **_she was fucking horny._**

Rachel's hand had slipped higher until' she was palming Quinn's semi-hard member. Quinn let out harsh breath and automatically started bucking up her hips, eager for her little sister to give her more.

"Fuck, Rae. You're already hot for me again baby? We were at that last pit stop for almost 3 hours…Oh…Yea, baby sis just like that, ohh fuck."

Rachel slid down Quinn's sweats and boxers, revealing a full hard 9 and 1/2 inch cock. The brunettes eyes turned black when she saw a drop of precum on it's head. With her thumb, she flicked over the spot on Quinn's dick that makes her absolutely purr. Quinn's eyes rolled back into her head and before she knew it, the truck had swerved two lanes down.

"Shit, Rachel! Baby, wait. I need to park the car before I crash and kill us both!"

Though, the fact that they almost wrecked the car didn't bother Rachel at all. In fact, the adrenaline rush made her even more _turned on beyond belief._

Now that her hand was free she posted her right leg on the dash and spread her legs wide to reveal no panties underneath her dress.

Quinn turned in shock to see the delicious view her baby sister was showing.

Rachel started to unbutton her dress and rub her small nipples. She moaned whenever her fingers flicked over her sensitive heads.

"Fuck… Q, baby, you make me so fucking hot. I can't control it baby. I need you to touch me…now" Her fingers drummed down her bare skin and stopped when she felt wet pussy lips. Her one middle finger slipped up and down her slit, gathering as much of her sweet honey as she could.

Rachel took her honey and brought her fingers to Quinn's lips.

"Oh my word, baby, that is so fucking hot. You smell like fucking strawberries", Quinn whispered. Hazel eyes were blown out black when she took the brunette's finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue. "Mmmm, Rae. so fucking tasty."

The exit for a truck stop was approaching and Quinn was going to lose her mind if she didn't get to to rip whats left of any kind of clothing off of her baby sister.

Quinn swerved around traffic until' she found the pit stop with an empty parking lot.

_Oh boy.. _Quinn thought.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Glee.

**_I wanted to give a small background story to this.. So here it is. _**

**_But I wanted to make it clear that I was staying away from any kind of blood-incest.. _**

**_That may be some people's thing, but not mine. _**

**_I've bantered long enough, here you go readers!_**

**_xo_**

-WHOA FLASHBACK-

Rachel Berry-Fabray was one demanding diva. After being adopted into the Fabray family when she was just a young girl, she developed the HBIC-attitude that made it nearly impossible to never get anything she wanted. Russell and Judy Fabray were impressed by their youngest, probably even more so then any of the other littlest Fabrays.

Quinn, who was only a few months older than the brunette, was absolutely elated with her baby sister. Ever since they were brought into each other's lives, they were always seen connected at the hip. They both joined the Cheerios when they hit high school. And when glee club came around sophomore year, the blonde begrudgingly gave in to Rachel's eagerness to join the club. When Rachel was feeling sick the night of Puck's party, Quinn stayed home to take care and pamper her baby sister. When Rachel ran out of gold star stickers to decorate her notebook, Quinn ran out to the store to get her ten more packs.

Quinn adored Rachel. She thought the brunette was the perfect angel. _Spoiled rotten?_ Yes. But how could she resist?

Whatever the diva wanted, she got.

When Rachel was in third grade, she demanded that her parents give her access to the basement - whenever - as her own personal studio. All she had to do was give her dad that one little innocent smile, and he gave in to her wishes.

Against the far side of the basement was a small stage accompanied by professional lights that hung from the ceiling. A sound system was hung up on either side of the walls with a small control booth on the opposite side of the stage.

Now, nine years later, both girls are seventeen. Rachel's birthday passed just recently, and she decided to give herself (and Quinn) a birthday present of a lifetime.

The stage lights hung low, purple, red, and pink hues lit the whole room. A single spotlight shined down to one Rachel Berry-Fabray. The little starlett dressed in just a black leather vest and some black booty shorts stared straight into the eyes of her older sister who was gripping the edges of her chair. The chair sat in the center of the room where she could get the perfect view of her baby sister on stage.

_Ecstasy by Danity Kane started to flow through the speakers._

_Can't hold it back, you know I'm so addicted to you,_

_Cravings attack, whenever I get closer to you.._

Rachels hips started to sway and her hands trailed the front length of her body. Quinn was sure she drew blood biting down on her bottom lip when her baby sister started to get into the music. Rachel gave her sister a sexy smirk as she bent over sticking her ass in the air for all of Quinn to lust over.

_Follow me to ecstasy, boy, you and me. Don't you know I'm feelin' you._

Rachel slowly made her way to Quinn who was gasping with every step she took. Quinn's breath hitched the moment Rachel took her tiny little body and started to grind it on Quinn's front. Her ass gyrated into Quinn's painfully growing cock.

_I can't break the habit, I'm just an addict for your love._

Quinn couldn't take it any longer. Rachel continued to ground her ass on Quinn's core and started to moan along with the melody of the song. The blonde ripped her grip from the chair and began to knead every part of Rachel's body. Starting with her thighs, moving up across her torso, and finally reaching the diva's vest-covered breasts. Rachel's nipples were well in-attention and all Quinn wanted to do was remove the leather barrier that encased them.

So she did.

With an animalistic growl, Quinn tore the vest off, causing her baby sister to gasp and moan even louder in surprise.

_'Fuck, Quinn.. That feels so damn good.'_

_'Mmm..baby sister, you're so sexy.'_

Rachel turned her whole body around to straddle the blonde. Quinn grabbed her baby sister's face and brought their lips together. It was wet, and sloppy, and passionate, and _so fucking good_.

Quinn trailed kisses along Rachel's jaw as Rachel kept moaning out her name. Their hips were grinding even more into each other as Quinn noticed how wet Rachel was getting.

_'Babe, I feel you through your shorts.' _

_'Q…I'm so wet… I need you… I need you to- to-..'_

As much as Quinn was turned on at the moment, **_fuck yeah she was turned on if a petite sexy brunette was grinding up against you ready to fuck, you'd be to_**, she lowered her hands to Rachel's hips and stilled their motions.

_'What is it baby? What do you need?'_

_'I want- no. I need you. To make love to me.'_

For a few moments, hazel eyes stayed fixed onto brown ones. A small smile lit both of their faces. With love, adoration, care, and pure lust.

With no other words, their lips met in a tantalizing kiss.

Quinn started to massage Rachel's ass as Rachel brought her fingers to tangle in Quinn's short blonde hair. The sounds of slow steady songs and their moaning and wet kissing started to become more distant and distant.

All Quinn could see or hear or feel was Rachel.

And Rachel was lost in the exact same sea.

_'Make love to me big sister. Please', _Rachel said followed by one of her infamous Fabray pouts.

Quinn chuckled in amusement and adoration at that look she knew very well.

_'You don't need to use that look with me right now Rae..I love you. I'd do anything for you.' _Quinn spoke these words so honestly that Rachel's heart started to wrench. She felt the love her big sister was giving her. Every ounce. And she couldn't wait to give this part of her to Quinn.

Neither of the girls were virgins, but when they decided to continue on this slighty messed up and un-orthodox relationship, the sisters wanted to wait until' the time was perfect. So after 2 years, 6 months and 15 days, the time has come.

Rachel slid off Quinn's body and reached the zipper of the blonde's pants. She slid the barriers down Quinn's legs until her older sister's cock pointed straight to her face. She gave the head a soft kiss and a long slow steady lick to Quinn's shaft. Quinn grabbed her sisters brown locks and the action. She lifted her baby sister up to take off the black shorts and shuck them off to the side. After their previous activities, Quinn could hold off no longer.

Rachel straddled herself on Quinn once again and lowered her bare center onto Quinn's standing cock. Once skin met skin, both girls let out a long groan. Rachel's wet perfect folds glided across the blonde's dick. With every swipe, Quinn let out a groan.

_'Fuck baby sis, I can't wait any longer. Are you sure? Are you ready?'_

Rachel treasured the fact that Quinn was being so gentle and cautious with her, but she didn't need that right now. Right now, she needed her older sister to fuck her hard and make her cum for as long as she can.

_'Q, I'm only going to say this once. And I need you to listen.'_

_'Uhh.. O-okay. S-sure.' _

_'I love you. I love you so much. But you know as well as I do, that I'm no saint. I need you to make love to me…hard. rough. Just how I like it.'_

Quinn's eyes were blown out in full shock and lust at the demands that were coming out of Rachel's hard.

_'Fuck. Me. Hard.'_

Quinn gave her baby sister hard kisses on her lips, neck, tits, anywhere on Rachel where skin was exposed.

She pumped her shaft a couple times and rolled the tip of her dick on Rachel's now soaking wet and aching clit.

With one rough push, Quinn's dick was buried in Rachel's hot pussy. Both bodies gyrating against one another at a fast pace.

_'Oh fuck. Oh God. Quinn, baby, ohh your dick feels so good in me'_

_'Fuck yeah, you like that baby sister? My big cock pumping you pussy?'_

_'Give it to me Quinn, don't stop. Don't fucking stop!'_

The girls were like wild animals at this point. After Rachel came once, Quinn had no ideas to stop any time soon. Rachel creamed around her sisters cock as it began to hit her cervix. **_Yeah, that deep_**.

_'Fuck Q! GOD.. Oh my god. You're gonna make me cum again. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!'_

Quinn quickened her pace. Over and over she buried and pummeled her hard dick into Rachel.

_'Fuck, you feel so good baby. You wanna come again?'_

_'Ohhh yeah Q, do it, make me cum again, make me fucking cum!'_

Quinn felt the sensations stirring. She knew she was gonna bust her load soon.

_'Fuck Rae, baby, you're pussys so tight. You're gonna make me cum soon'_

_'Yeah big sister? You love my pussy baby? Does it feel good?'_

With those words, Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She fully grabbed Rachel's body and hugged her close and she continued to pound her sister's pussy, grunting out words along the line of _…fuck…tight pussy…so wet…so sexy…fuck_

Quinn's right hand traveled down to where they're centers met and began to flick and beat and rub Rachel's clit.

_'Shit! Q.. Fuck. Fuck. Oh God, I'm-I'm-'_

Rachel never finished that sentence. She just let out one big high-pitched scream as her pussy tightened and choked on Quinn's dick. Her cum squirted out and soaked Quinn's dick and lower half. At the sensation of Rachel's cum landing all over her, Quinn let out one last final push and grunt, splurging out her cum into her baby sister.

Their breathing started to gain back to normal, though their bodies were still rocking and shaking from the after shocks of their orgasms.

_'Happy Birthday, Rae.' _

Quinn stared into the eyes of her baby sister/sex goddess.

Rachel let out a little giggle and hugged her older sister close, placing small kisses on the blonde's face.

She leaned back and stared into what ever God just granted them the best wish ever and said, _'Best. Birthday. Ever!'_

xoxoxoxo

**Alright, so I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll continue with _The Road Trip_ on the next chapter!**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: NO. GLEE IS NOT MINE.**

_Alright kids, back to the story…It's about freaking' time!_

_I'm going to try different P.O.V's on & off, so.._

_we'll see how things go._

_ps. thank you to all the reviews & favorites._

_I feel the lure. I'm getting into gear for ya'll.I_

_xo_

######################

**QUINN'S POV:**

Not a second after I pulled to a stop in the lot, I felt Rachel's lips on my neck, moving back to the spot behind my ears that makes me whimper. Christ, she makes me so _needy. _I love the smooth licks and nips against my skin. God, I love her.

_'Come here baby' ,_I tell Rachel.

Her eyes are black. Her lips all puffy and swollen. And she's panting like an animal. _So. Damn. Sexy._ She unbuckles he seat belt and scrambles on top of me as I adjust my seat to recline all the way.

The song on the radio starts to fill the car and Rachel-_fuck_-Rachel is just dancing along, swaying to the bass. Her hands are roaming all over my body as I hold her hips and ass and thighs and _God, it's all just feel so good._

Her pussy is so wet. Her scent is fucking hypnotizing. I'm hitting her clit _perfectly_ and she's whimpering my name, making it hard to concentrate at all. Damn, I want to fuck her so badly already!

_'Ride me Rae..",_ I moan out as her nails dig into the back of my neck.

God, our bodies are quickening the pace. Our breathing becomes difficult in this confined space. The windows are all fogged and I'm pretty sure I feel a drop of sweat sliding down my neck.

It's not like Rachel cares. In fact, as I feel the drop running along the side of my face, Rae takes the tip of her tongue and draws up it's trail. Her tongue reaches the shell of my ear and she whispers,

_''You like that baby_?', she moans into my ear.

I let out a small growl and thread my hands through her thick silky hair. I pull slightly until her head is tilted back.

_'Oh my god, Quinn. Please..I can't wait any longer'. _

Rachel is begging.

And I swear, at that moment, I lose all control.

In one motion, she pulls my jeans out slightly until' my dick is sprung free.

She grabs me and slowly pumps up and down.

'_fuuuuck, you want it baby?' _

All she does is moan and run her thumb over my head. And **holy shit, **does that feel so **damn good.**

Rachel turns around and grubs the steering wheel. Her hot, wet pussy is grinding down onto me. Her core is spreading her wetness all around. I love that feeling.

I take my dick and slowly push it into my baby sister's cunt.

_**'unggh, q! fuck baby. so big. so big' **_

My breath hitches at how fucking tight her pussy lips wrap around me just **perfectly**.

Rachel ground her hips into mine so deliciously. I knew I was hitting her favorite spot, deep and hard where she loved it. I slipped my hands around her to flick and pinch her already hard nipples. I leaned into her and gave her one long lick up her back to the side of her neck.

'_Fuck me Q, Fuck me hard!' _

Ask, and she shall receive.

**Always.**

I picked up the pace. Pounding my dick in and out her. I scratched my nails down her torso and gripped her milky thighs. With one hand I grasped my baby's hips to directly grind her pussy hard on my cock. With the other hand, I moved down to her core and started to rub her lit into slow wide circles.

Her moans got louder. Our breathing became erratic.

'_ungg, big sister, harder.'_

_'__**like this baby?' **_I gave her everything I had. I used all the strength I could to fuck her harder than I ever had before.

'_ohhh shit, baby, I'm gonn- I'm- I'm-"_

_'yeah Rae, thats it baby, thats it' _I knew she was about to cum. Her pussy was choking my dick. Her muscles were working my cock so hard. She was trying to milk me for all I was worth. I was losing control as my balls started to tighten. I had to make her cum before I did.

'**FUUUCK Q!**', Rae screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hand grasped my short choppy locks as she creamed.

'yeaaah baby, CUM. CUM FOR ME BABY!' She tightened even more as her second orgasm quickly followed.

That did it.

I came.

'_Mmmm, pump me with your seed Quinn..'_

I couldn't speak. I just held her close and waited for my dick to stop spurting cum into my baby sisters puss. Fuck, there was so much.

She relaxed her body into mine as I lay back still buried deep in her.

I reached over to crack the windows and let some air in, then quickly holding my baby in my arms tighter. Then I saw black..

Hoped you guys liked that. Sorry for the long overdue wait. I know, that was a bitch move. Review if you'd like :


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Without the writers of Glee, there would be no Glee. So I kindly thank them for allowing us all to go cray and create different stories with it.

xoxoxo

_**FLASHBACK:**_

**RACHEL'S POV:**

I see her. My big sister walking down the Mickenly hallways like she is queen.

And she really is.

Ever since I could remember, I've admired her so much. Proudly. She may have a hard front for the world, but when she looks at me, I see that same old vulnerable and sweet Quinnie. No one else can see this side of her. It's like she saves it just for me. The feeling she gives me daily is scaring me. But I can't help it. Quinn is amazing.

She passes me by and gives me that sweet smile that I love so much. Brittany and Santana follow in her trail. I take a glance down and look at their linked pinkies. I'm not even sure how they're following Quinn, when clearly their eyes are locked on each other. That look they share so often..makes me so jealous. And I'm not sure I completely know why.

Finn Hudson has always had that charm. His dopey smile makes me giggle. Puck's forwardness and brute strength always kept me interested. Even Jessie, though he is as competitive as myself, I've never really seen a true flaw in him.

But overtime I tried to test the waters with these boys, a red flag went up. The feelings I had for them were.. never enough. Sometimes I think I'm crazy. Maybe if I actually give one of them a shot, it would work.

As I turn the corner towards the cafeteria, one of the neanderthal puck-heads decides to present me with a slushy to the face.

This. Has. Never. Happened.

The shock and pain of it all leaves me feeling alone. And cold. And-

Before I could let out a tear, a noise, another thought, I see the puckhead being dragged by the collar up against a locker by Quinn.

She looks like a wild animal right now. I think I actually hear her growling.

"Who the _fuck _do you think you are?"

The boy responds by stuttering and looking like a lost lamb.

"Did you really- Did you think this was a good idea? That's my sister you idiot."

Her right hand turns into a fist and connects with the jock's face. I stand there in shock. Quinn turns around and we lock eyes for a moment. She looks at me so much hurt and love.

"San. Brit."

The two girls, who I didn't even notice standing on either side of me, looked to Quinn for a command.

"Take Rae to the bathroom and help her wash off"

They nod their heads and whisk me away. I look back only to see Finn and Puck beside Quinn. All three started to slowly crowd the boy who slushied me.

_Yup, he's going to die, _I thought.

xoxoxo

Once Brit and San got me a change of fresh clothes and the slushie residue off myself, Quinn walked in.

"Thank you guys", Quinn says softly. She nudges her head to the door, pointing Brittany and Santana to leave. They softly smile at her with understanding and exit.

She turns back to me and steps forward grabbing both of my hands in hers. She looks down at our intertwined fingers and just holds them for a beat.

She has unshed tears in her eyes when those hazel orbs look back into mine.

She whispers, "I **promise** that no one. will ever. do. that. again. Okay, Rae?"

"Thank you Q." I let a few tears out. And one of her hands comes up to face to wipe it away.

She pulls me into her body and holds me. I wrap my arms around her neck and she turns into me, burying herself in my neck.

I don't think I've ever hugged Quinn like this before. So close. So attentive. So intimate.

And the truth was, nothing has ever felt so right.

I hear her take a deep breath. She buries her nose into me more and just holds me close.

When the warning bell rings, Quinn slowly pulls herself away. I miss it already.

Her right hand finds mine again and her left plays with the hem of my shirt. She looks down and bites her lip.

Since when has Q been shy? I smile at this. Her cheeks are blushing.

When she finally looks back up to me, she slowly moves in. I find myself completely still. Waiting on her every move.

Quinn and I are practically sharing the same breath. The air is so thick.

And then it happens.

Her lips. -wow, her lips are so soft- They're on mine.

Quinn is kissing me. I kiss her back feeling the warmth of her lips.

I bring up my hand to play with the back of her neck and the end of her ponytail.

She grasps my waist and back and pulls me in.

If the bell signaling class already passed, it's long forgotten.

There is no way in hell I am leaving this spot. Leaving my big sister.

xoxoxo

_**moving forward..**_

It had been two months in counting. The girls had found themselves wrapped in each other.

Quinn adored her baby sister. She wanted to protect her from all the hate in the world. And Rachel was so proud of Quinn. The girl had done everything in her power to make sure the school was a safe zone. Not just for her, but for every so-called-loser in the high school manual. There was a no bullying factor brought on by the HBIC. Go figure.

Rachel was in her room with Brittany getting ready for a special night that Quinn had planned while Q was in her room getting prepped by Santana.

The nature of Fabray sisters' relationship was unknown to everyone. Except Brittany and Santana. And there were no qualms about it. The girls accepted their best friends' status. Though hard for Santana to take in at first - _no literally, she might have thrown up a few times_ - Everything was good as of now. That day after the slushy attack on Rachel, Brit noticed a change between the two sisters. All she did was smile and accept the love for what it was, **love**.

"Q, if you don't stop pacing, I will vomit on your comforter.", the latina snapped.

Quinn was frantically running around. She stand in front of the mirror checking her outfit, than goes to the bathroom to make sure there is nothing in her teeth, then back to the mirror to check her make up. Santana is exhausted.

"I.. I just want everything-" Quinn starts.

But Santana cuts in a finshes, "-to be perfect. yada yada yada. Shut up already. Sit down and maybe take a shot or something. That girl in the next room?" -Santana points with conviction- "She loves you Q. Absolutely adores you. I mean sickeningly worships the ground you wa-"

"Get to the point San" She gives Santana that killer Q look.

Santana notices the change and gives her a sly smile "There's the HBIC I know. You know what? Everything is going to be perfect tonight. Have fun. Take it easy. Show that girl that you're the right choice. It's Rae, Q..You're going to enjoy your night, so stop worrying.. and get over yourself." Okay, it started off sweet, but hey that's Santana for you.

The blonde takes a deep breath and nods her head giving San a grateful smile. "Thanks S."

Santana gives her a gentle nod and shrugs, "This bitch is always right."

Quinn rolls her eyes at her best friend's cockiness.

She grabs everything she needs and walks down the hallway where Brit and Rachel are just on the other side of the door.

She gives a few small knocks.

After a few beats, the door opens. Quinn's mouth drops. She looks into her baby sister's chocolate eyes and gets lost for a moment. She looks down and her delicious lips and her heart melts a little bit.

Rachel's hair is slightly curled and flowing down the sides of her face. She wears a white fitted dress that stops just above her knees. Her legs. Quinn notices her legs and can't help but get choked up.

"Uh, Q?"

Quinn's head bolts up to Rachel's face with wide eyes "Yeah?"

"You ready to go?", Rachel asks blushing.

Quinn nods her head slowly a couple of times while she takes in her baby sister. "Heh.. yeah, l-let's go Rae"

Quinn holds out her hand for her baby sister to take it. They intertwine their fingers and start down the steps towards the front door.

Brittany exits the room and gives a quick peck to Santana's lips. "Aren't they adorable, San?"

The latina can't help but melt at her girl friend's adorableness. "Yeah baby, they are."

xoxoxo

After an evening of homemade dinner in the park, the sisters took a detour on the way home.

Quinn was desperately trying to navigate towards their house, Rachel on the other hand had different ideas.

The blonde breathed in one sharp gulp of air as her little sister was mauling the side of her neck.

"Rae, ung, baby we're almost home.."

Rachel continued sucking on the soft skin of Quinn's neck and licking a stripe up to her ear. Quinn felt a hot breath and moaned out. The need to pull over and take the girl next to her was becoming all too much.

"so.. *kiss* then.. *kiss* get us *kiss* home, Q" Rachel couldn't stop her admissions if she tried.

Rachel ripped her seat belt off and practically bound onto the other girls' side.

Quinn thanked God for the red light that permitted her to do the same to her seat belt and grab her baby sisters face. She cupped them hurriedly, but gently at the same time. Their lips connected and a fire ignited in both girls. Rachel lets out a fierce moan as she started to feel the wetness between her thighs build up.

In the middle of their kissing, Rachel peeked through their eyes to find the light signaling green. She pushed Quinn back to her side and pointed silently.

Quinn was gasping for breath. She put all her focus into getting them both home quickly and safely.

xoxoxo

No one was home. The Fabray parents were on a trip visiting their first born in Florida. Wouldn't be back for another 3 days or so. The girls had the whole house to themselves. Thank God.

Or else their parents would see that the girls bolted into the house tearing at each other's clothes and mauling each other's mouths.

They would see Quinn push Rachel up against the living room wall and pick her up by her thighs.

They would hear the animalistic growls coming from Quinn and the desperate moans released from Rachel's lips as Quinn thrusted herself into the brunettes core.

Skin met skin, and their bodies felt like they were on fire.

The blonde laid her baby sister out on the furry rug in front of the fire place. The fire was still a blaze and candle's lit the entire living room. Rose petals surrounded the floor. -Kudos to Brittany and Santana for helping Q out-

A record on the coffee table played softly as things began to wind down between the two.

Realization hit both of them when they realized they'd be making love for the first time. No more close calls. No more almosts. This was happening indefinitely.

Quinn ground her self down rythmnly into Rachel's wet core.

"Ohh God, Q. So good baby. S-so good."

Quinn pulled back enough to start her sweet kisses from Rachel's collar bone, up the girls neck and jaw. She poured every ounce of love she had for the girl beneath her into those kisses.

"I am so in love with you Rachel"

Hazel eyes pulled back and looked into the brown ones.

"Is this really happening? Finally?", Rachel asked in a pleading and hopeful tone.

Quinn smiled and brought one hand up to run through the brunettes wavy locks.

"Yes, baby.. A-are you sure Rae? Cause, I promise- I- I can wai-"

Rachel cut her off when she pulled Quinn down roughly by the neck and kissed away the older girl's doubt.

"Yes. Please. I - I 'm ready. I love you. I want this. And I want **you**." She told her open and honestly.

Quinn started to grind herself into the brunette once again and the heat started to build up. Their kisses never ended, even when breathing became a problem.

Rachel took in a large gasp of air when Quinn finally started swirl a finger around the smaller girl's clit. Quinn bent down and started to suck on her baby sister's nipples. One after the other, alternating and never getting enough.

When she was satisfied with how hard Rachel's nipples had become she kissed her way down to Rachel's center and took a gentle swipe throughout the wetness. She moaned in the taste. Salivating for more. Savoring every single drop the brunette had to over.

Rachel's eyes were turning into the back of her head and she crept her hand down to lace into the blondes hair. She scratched and massaged the scalp of the girl who was bringing an immense amount of pleasure into her system. She felt like she was going to explode soon.

Quinn gently slipped in one finger and began to move in and out at a snail's pace.

"Oh god, Q.. More baby. More. It's o-ok, it doesn't hurt"

Quinn nodded still sucking on Rachel's nub.

"Fuck *suck* Rae *suck* I've never tasted anything like this before *ssuuuuckkk*"

"FUCK, Q!"

"So good baby, so so good"

"Ungg, Quinn, shit-"

"Fucking delicious"

Quinn picked up her pace and even added another finger to help stretch her baby sister for what was still to come..

Not before long, the blondes nimble fingers were slamming into Rachel's core and her tongue was going on overdrive on the brunettes clit.

Rachel started to shake, her toes began to curl, back now arching, hands clawing at the rug around her.

"FUUUUCKKK, BABY" With that last suck of her clit, Rachel drenched her sister's mouth in a whole new mess of wetness.

Quinn slowed down, making sure not to over-sensitize the girl more than she already did.

"mmm" Rachel softly mewled like a kitten. Her limbs felt like jelly. She has never felt more out of control, yet complete.

Quinn kissed up her body, her raging hard on was painful at this moment. Rachel brought their lips together in a heated kiss and wrapped her legs around the older girl.

As soon Rachel felt Quinn's rock hard member, the fire picked up again. It burned brighter. And Rachel pushed her sister off and down, so she could get on top.

Her wet pussy started to cover Quinn's dick, lubricating every inch of it.

"Fuck, Rae- you're so beautiful baby. The look on your face when you cum-unf, I can't get enough"

Quinn was about to explode.

Rachel rocked her pussy down onto Quinn and bent down ever so slowly..

"Baby, you made me cum..so..**hard**.."

Quinn moaned when Rachel began sucking on her ear and taking little bites.

Rachel leaned backwards again and reached for the small package on the coffee table. She tore it open and "suited up" Q's dick. She grabbed ahold of her sister's cock and started to slam her fist up and down on the shaft.

She positioned her pussy right over the hard member and slowly pushed it in. She began to rock back and forth on Quinn's cock and Quinn started to undulate her hips.

The feeling was incredible. The sensations both the girls were feeling was all so new. Both of them were virgins, until' today.

"ohh, oh fuck, Rae."

"ah-ahh, I know baby. You're so big. Ugh"

"So tight baby, oh God so fucking hot"

Rachel leaned her whole torso down on Quinn's. The blonde wrapped her arms around her baby sister's back and began to slam her dick into her sister, with long, hard thrusts.

Rae wrapped her arms around Q's neck and buried her face into the blonde.

"Fuck. Yes. Just. Like. That."

Quinn brought both of their upper bodies up and began to control the sway of Rachel's hips.

"Ride me baby."

Rachel didn't have to be told twice. Still straddling the older girl, she began to thrust her center onto the dick. Feeling the shaft go in and out was doing wonder for the brunette. And the blonde.

"yeah baby, ride that dick. fuck"

"you like that baby?"

"ohh god rae, keep talking"

"ahh-oh yeah, baby. like me riding your hard fucking cock?"

"unghh-"

"yeah baby, this pussy loves your cock baby. i love your hard dick Q, it feels so damn good"

"ohh god, Rae"

Quinn stopped her baby sister and picked up, her cock still lodged in Rachel's pussy.

She began to slam into the girl with Rachel in mid-air.

"FUCK Q!"

She pounded her sister's pussy, juice was running down their legs, their bodies were drenched all over.

"Yeah Rae, fuck yeah, I love you baby, I love you so much"

"oh-uh-ahhh I love you Q. I love you. I love you, I lov-"

Before Rachel could finish her sentence, her pussy clamped down around Quinn's member. Her pussy began to squirt everywhere. As soon as Q felt Rachel's clenching pussy and the heat emanating from it, she let loose. Spurts of cum adorned Rachel's insides and even slipped out and painted Rachel's body in come.

The girls collapsed onto the floor.

Tears leaked from their eyes and poured down their cheeks from the amount of pleasure that they just had received. Quinn held her baby sister's body close to her. Rachel began to wipe the older girls' tears and gently brought their lips together. Their bodies tangled in a mess on the floor. Their lips still kissing every inch, even though exhaustion was taking over.

When it finally won, the girls were still left there. In the middle of the living room floor. With smiles adorned on their faces.

xoxoxo

**There ya go guys! Please review! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: yada yada, glee ain't mine. let's get back to the pure & shameless road trip smutfest, shall we?**

xoxo

Quinn's eyes drifted to the sleeping brunette next to her. She felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier. The long hours of sexcapades they had in the car and bathroom stalls of the rest stops had gotten to her. Not to mention the many hours of driving down the highways in between. She figured a few hours of solid sleep in a bed would do her body some good. Quinn was exhausted but she wanted to get good and ready for all the _activities_ her baby sister had in mind for them on the trip.

Speaking of the trip, Rachel still had no idea where Quinn was taking her. It was the first week of summer when Quinn had begged the Fabray parents to let them take a small trip for themselves. With a good dose of Quinn Fabray charm, they granted her the wish to surprise baby Rachel Fabray with a small trip to the big apple.

So with that, Quinn packed their bags, picked up Rachel from her afternoon ballet class, and hit the road. Rachel was excited to say the least.

The tired blonde spotted a quaint hotel. It didn't seem like the many look-alike Bates Motels they'd passed, so she figured it was her best bet. After checking in and renting the room she picked up the bags and put them in the room, all the while Rachel still fast asleep in the car. After everything was settled in the room, she quickly went back to the truck to carry her favorite brunette to the room. She spotted the car and walked towards it, only to find that same small angry brunette glaring back at her.

Quinn was a bit amused by how cute Rachel looked, even when she was angry. _Grumpy baby, _Quinn thought.

"Hey Rae, just got all the bags up to the room. C'mon let's go sleep in a bed baby."

Rachel pouted and glared to the dashboard remaining silent.

"Oh, come one baby, let's go..I'll even carry you"

"You left me. I woke up and you weren't here", Rachel said pouting.

The blonde grinned at this. Without another word, she lifted the pouting brunette into her arms and walked towards the room.

Rachel's face digs deeper into Quinn's neck to shield her body from the cold air. So Quinn holds her closer and gives Rachel a kiss on her temple.

"You still haven't told me where we're going yet, Quinn"

They reached the room and Quinn set Rachel down on the bed who immediately crossed her arms at the loss of warmth.

"It's a surprise baby" Quinn walked forward to stand in between Rachel's legs. She cupped the brunette's face and rubbed gentle circles on her cheeks.

Rachel reveled in the touch. She closed her eyes and brought Quinn has close as possible. Quinn grinned down at her baby sister.

"Come on baby, let's get changed and sleep. I'm exhausted"

Quinn began to step away from Rachel, but she didn't make it that far. Rachel kept a firm hold on the blonde's ass and Quinn looked down in surprise. Rachel opened her eyes to look at Quinn. Quinn's expression became a knowing one when she saw the lustful look in Rachel's eyes. They were pitch black.

"You know I don't like surprises Q…" Rachel began to rub her face on the hardening member. Her mouth trailing the outline of Quinn's cock. The blonde gasped at the sensation and tangled her fingers into long brown locks.

"Just tell me where we're going baby…" Rachel had that teasing glint in her eyes again. Quinn whimpered but shook her head in the negative.

"No?" Rachel brought her hand up to firmly grasp Quinn's cock through her pants.

"Fuck, Rach…" Quinn closed her eyes. Her baby sister had only begun touching her and she already wanted to cum.

Rachel's hand moved faster up and down the outline of the shaft and Quinn's breathing became heavier. She let out a strangled moan just as she was about to explode-And Rachel stopped her movement.

Quinn opened her eyes and looked down with a frown. Rachel grinned up at her.

"Ok then, let's get some rest baby." Rachel slid away from Quinn to the other side of the bed and rid herself of all her clothes. Quinn looked at Rachel dumbly with an open mouth.

"What the hell!?"

Rachel smirked and dug herself under the sheets with a small giggle.

"Are you serious Rachel?!"

Quinn heard a muffled "Yep" in response.

The blonde jumped on the lump in the sheets and heard a small shriek from underneath the covers. Quinn pulled the sheets back and straddled Rachel's hips, grabbing her flailing arms and pinning them down.

"What the hell Quinn!"

Quinn took in her baby sister's disheveled appearance and her eyes got darker. Rachel gulped, trying not to show Quinn how incredibly turned on she was. The brunette tried lifting her arms only to have Quinn hold her down even more.

Quinn leaned down to Rachel's ear and whispered in a husky voice "You wanna know where we're going baby sister?"

Rachel whimpered and nodded slightly.

"You wanna know so bad that you would use that pretty little mouth of yours on my cock?"

Rachel let out a hoarse moan and struggled against Quinn trying to gain friction where she needed it the most. Quinn moved to lay in between Rachel's spread legs and started to gently grind into the girl's soaked center. Rachel's hips were relentless against Quinn's rock.

"Then… do it." Rachel's eyes locked onto Quinn's and she released a primal growl.

Rachel flipped Quinn over when she felt the pressure off her arms. She pulled the layers off of Quinn and straddled the girl's legs.

Rachel looked up and saw the smug look on Quinn's face. Quinn brought a hand down to cup the brunette's face and tuck a stray hair behind her ear. The heated moment suddenly became so soft and intimate. Rachel turned her face to kiss Quinn's palm as right hand came up to stroke the hardened member, Quinn released a moan while Rachel left kisses up and down her shaft.

"I love you big sister. I love you so much" Rachel's tongue came out to lick circles around the tip. Pre cum drizzled into her mouth and the brunette released the biggest moan.

"Yes baby, fuck. That feels so good Rach" Quinn grasped the bed sheets and bit her lip. Her hips thrusting to the back of Rachel's throat. The blonde released a gasp as Rachel began to quicken her pace.

"Fuck. Babe… I'm about to cum" Quinn pulled the brunette up and threw her face first on the mattress. She took ahold of her cock and pointed it to Rachel's bare ass and stroke faster and faster.

"That's it Q, cum on my ass, fuck…Yes baby come on!"

With Rachel egging her on, Quinn couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Fuck! Fuck, take it baby!"

Rachel moaned as she felt Quinn combust, shaking, and spurting cum onto her. Quinn lay her body on top of Rachel's in exhaustion.

"Fuck Rachel…Fuck"

Rachel giggled at the loss of words from her big sister. She gently pushed Quinn off of her and cuddled into the girl's neck.

"I love you" Quinn murmured just before sleep overtook her. Rachel smiled at kissed the sleeping beauty's lips.

"I love you Quinn." She whispered just before her eyes shut.

_"Fuck baby pound me harder. "_

_The blondes thrusts were driving into the brunette like a jackhammer. Sweat dripped off both their bodies. Quinn leaned up and grabbed ahold of Rachel's legs to keep them together in the air. _

_"Like this baby?" Quinn increased the strength of her thrusts and Rachel's eyes turned back into her head._

_"Yes! YES! YES!" Rachel's strangled moans mixed in with the sound of Quinn's body slapping against hers. Her insides clenched at the relentless thick cock._

_"Baby." Rachel's eyes opened._

_"Cum, baby sis, cum for me-do it" Quinn spread Rachel's legs so she could lie in between them and pound the girl harder. They shared a sloppy kiss right before-_

Rachel woke up from the intense dream with a loud moan as she reached ecstasy and started to squirt. She was surprised to see Quinn thrusting into her just like her dream. Quinn released a moan when she saw Rachel come to and began to choke her dick.

"Oh god, Quinn-mmm- fuck"

Quinn painted the girls insides with her cum. The two girls clung to each other with the aftershocks that seemed to last forever.

"Holy shit."

"I know Q, what the hell-" Quinn giggled and pulled back from their embrace and nuzzled the other girl's neck. She sucked in the skin and soothed it a second later with her tongue.

"You were dreaming…Very loudly might I add." Rachel giggled at Quinn's whining. She rubbed up and down the blonde's back to her ass and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Fuck" Quinn's body twitched and released she was still buried deep in Rachel. Rachel moaned at the movement.

Quinn's member started to come back to life. Quinn started to move slowly in and out of her baby sister's tight hole.

"Ohhh shit, Q" Rachel wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde. With each gentle thrust, she let out a soft moan.

"I can't get enough of you", the blonde whispered into Rachel's ear.

"Quinn-" Quinn's thrust increased.

"I want to marry you Rachel Berry"

"Oh shit-yes Quinn-I want to marry you too baby-"

Soon enough Quinn was thrusting at a roach pace again. She pulled out and started to rub Rachel's clit harshly with the tip of her cock.

"I want you to have my children baby." Rachel's eyes opened and brought Quinn's down to share a passionate kiss. She had no idea why Quinn's comment made her that much more hot. Her eyes burned with desire. She craved Quinn's cum.

She entered the brunette again and began to fuck her into oblivion.

"Cum in me big sis."

"God, baby"

"Come on Q…fuck my pussy. Paint my insides white."

"Shit" Quinn wanted to feel her baby sister cum with her. She reached down and began to quickly rub at Rachel's clit.

"Get me pregnant Q, fuck me, cum in me, put your seed into my pussy!"

Quinn pinched Rachel's clit and soon the two exploded. Rachel's pussy let out a stream of cum. All they saw was pure white as they came harder than ever before.

All that could be heard was the sound of the two panting heavily.

"Q… God." Quinn lifted her body of the brunette and settled down beside her on the bed. She grabbed the girl's body and gently moved her to cuddle into her side. She kissed the girls forehead as Rachel mewled like a kitten.

The two laid in comfortable silence battling with the urge to fall asleep again.

"New york, baby", Quinn mumbled.

"Wha?", Rachel responded.

"New. York. baby.", Quinn tried to speak a little clearer.

Rachel shot up from the bed and looked down at a disheveled Quinn.

She squealed and jumped onto her big sister.

So...I'm guessing you all hate me lol

It's cool.

Just give me some prompt ideas for the story if you'd like more...

xx


End file.
